This invention relates to a hunting blind of the type used to obscure an animal's view of a hunter's presence in a field hunting situation.
There have been numerous prior attempts to create portable game blinds, including inflatable blinds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,170 to Flowers discloses an inflatable portable blind having a conical shape with vertically extending inflatable tubes. Please note that the blind has a specifically described and claimed tubular member at both its upper and lower periphery and that the generally vertical direction of the main inflatable body permits a doorlike effect to be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,969 to Richard discloses an inflatable blind having a singular tubular lower member, an inflatable seat member affixed thereto and then a plurality of inflatable vertically arising sections which may be disguised or camouflaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,054 to Littleton discloses a vertically inflatable blind that does not enclose the hunter, but rather that provides a shield behind which the hunter may crouch.
Other forms of portable game blinds are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,503 to Webb disclosing a sectional, rigid game blind designed to resemble a tree stump; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,089 showing a two section portable blind which can be worn as a poncho. FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,089 shows an alternate form of supporting framework using inflatable tubular structure rather than the preferred rigid metallic or plastic structure.
U.S Pat. No. 4,364,193 to Visco discloses a two piece portable blind of cloth upon frame construction.
A related, but important patent, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,754 to Derryberry. This blind discloses a fabric and frame type blind in the form of a collapsible tubular cylinder of cloth having an internal spring to hold it erect.